La vida de un gato es bella
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: ¿Alguna vez te preguntaste cómo es un día normal en la vida de Buttercup? Ser un gato no es fácil, nadie dijo que lo sea. Menos cuando tienes en tu contra a Katniss Everdeen y una cabra que se hace llamar Lady.


**La vida de un gato es bella**

 **Por** ** _Nochedeinvierno13_**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de los Juegos del Hambre es propiedad de Suzanne Collins.

 _Este fic participa en el reto: "A ciegas" del Foro "Hasta el final de la pradera"._

~ Dedicado con mucho cariño a **_Jeanine Matweus ~  
_**

* * *

 _[Mañana]_

Mi día comienza cuando me despierto antes que Katniss. ¿Por qué me despierto antes que ella? Por dos sencilla razones. La primera es porque me gusta ganarle en todo lo que puedo —y debo admitir que me siento demasiado bien conmigo mismo cuando consigo ganarle en cualquier cosa, por más mínima que sea—, y la segunda es porque me gusta divertirme con los cordones de sus botas. Katniss sale muy temprano a cazar en el bosque con su amigo Gale, para poder conseguir alguna presa antes de ir a la escuela, y para no perder tiempo siempre deja toda su ropa preparada la noche anterior. Detesta anudarse los cordones de las botas —algo irónico considerando que hace trampas de todo tipo—, y yo la ayudo a practicar eso que tanto odia.

Así que mis uñas hacen y deshacen lo que se les antoja con los cordones de Katniss. Y cuando ésta aparece y contempla mi magnífica obra de arte, lo único que hago es limitarme a mantener serenas las facciones de mi rostro. ¿O debería decir hocico? Es que los humanos tienen tantas formas de referirse a una misma parte del cuerpo que me hacen marear. ¿Por qué discriminan el rostro de los animales? ¿Es porque la mayoría tenemos pelos? Humano, tienes que saber que Katniss también tiene unos pelos asquerosos en su espalda y brazos, y no veo que nadie le diga nada. Debería ser ilegal tener una selva en la espalda con el problema de la deforestación que hay hoy en día.

—Maldito gato.

—El odio mutuo —le respondo, pero no me puede entender porque es una humana y como tal tiene pocos parámetros de entendimiento.

Ella lanza algo así como un gruñido humano y yo le respondo con otro. Después lo que hago es sonreír por mi increíble hazaña. Debe parecerte una maniobra insignificante teniendo en cuenta que solamente son un par de cordones, pero a mí me sabe como una jugosa victoria.

Katniss se va a cazar con su amigo —ese que siempre pone ojos de borrego cuando la mira. Entre nos, para mí que ese Gale está enamorado de Katniss. No puedo hacer más que sentir lástima por el chico. Es decir, ¿quién en su sano juicio podría enamorarse de alguien como Katniss?—, y yo aprovecho para introducirme en la cama con Prim. Ella se remueve cuando siente mi sedoso pelaje contra su mano, y yo me remuevo cuando me acaricia la cabeza.

La mañana es mi parte preferida del día porque, antes que Prim se vaya a la escuela, ella tiene toda su atención para mí. Y, como ya deben de saber, soy una mascota muy demandante en cuanto a ese aspecto.

Los humanos le llaman egocentrismo, pero yo prefiero pensar en que soy demasiado interesante como para ser ignorado.

* * *

 _[Mediodía]_

Es la hora del almuerzo cuando Prim llega de la escuela. Está tarareando una canción cuando abre la puerta de la casa. Comienzo a moverme cuando mis ojos de brillante tonalidad —aunque a Katniss le guste decir que son del mismo color que un calabacín podrido. Yo sé que en realidad lo dice por envidia porque tengo una mirada preciosa y ella no— ven a la cabra queriendo atraer la atención desde la sala de estar. Ya sé que se preguntarán qué es lo que hace una cabra en la sala de estar, pero lo que sucede es que Prim es una ama humana tan permisiva que le permite a la cabra tomarse ese tipo de atrevimientos. Si me preguntan, yo no permitiría tal desfachatez.

Mi relación con la cabra —llamada Lady, aunque de dama no tiene nada— es diferente a la que mantengo con Katniss. Es una guerra fría donde competimos por las caricias de la hermosa Prim, y no atacamos a menos que el otro lo haga primero. Pero cuando alguno decide tirar la primera piedra, a veces ella y a veces yo, lo hacemos de manera implacable. En mi defensa tengo que remarcar que la cabra ataca de manera sucia, pues utiliza artilugios que no están a mi alcance. ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer cuando me ataca con la asquerosa leche que sale de sus ubres? Como yo soy un completo caballero, no respondo de ese modo tan bajo.

Y no me extraña que haga todo lo posible para desviar a Prim de mí. En ocasiones, cuando quiere llamar la atención —porque obviamente tiene que limitarse a ser opacada por mi singular y cautivadora belleza— comienza a hacer sonidos extraños. Lo que me lleva a preguntarme, ¿las cabras pueden tener épocas de apareamiento? No me juzguen por no tener conocimientos sobre esas áreas, soy un gato. ¡No puedo saberlo todo! Soy bastante inteligente para el coeficiente intelectual medio de mi especie.

—Buttercup, ¿quieres un poco de leche? —me pregunta y yo maúllo como respuesta. Ya sé lo que están pensando. Me quejo de que la cabra me ataca con leche pero no tengo problema en beberla, pero no es mi culpa que la cabra sea tan buena productora de lácteos. Después de todo, parece que sirve para algo—. Eres tan lindo.

Prim me acaricia el pelaje y yo me deshago bajo el tacto de su mano.

* * *

 _[Tarde]_

Mis tardes suelen estar plagadas de una monotonía absoluta.

Comenzando por el hecho de que Prim acostumbra a asear a la cabra —como si tuviera la esperanza que la fealdad se le fuera con un poco de agua— y, por ende, no hay atención disponible para mi extraordinaria persona. La mayoría de las veces, me limito a acostarme en el modesto sofá de la sala de estar. ¿Ya dije cuánto detesto ese sofá? Está demasiado viejo para mi gusto y está algo raído en las esquinas, no me puedo imaginar quién es que lo utiliza para afilarse las uñas cuando está aburrido.

¿Me estás mirando a mí como el culpable de ello? Déjame decirte que ya es suficiente con las falsas acusaciones que Katniss levanta contra mí. Te lo advierto, humano. No voy a tolerar tu completa falta de respeto.

Como iba diciendo, antes que tus sucias acusaciones cayeran sobre mí, Prim destina toda su tarde para la cabra, y a mí no me queda otra alternativa que pasear por las calles de La Veta con la esperanza de encontrar algún ratón para cazar. Estamos en época de crisis —al menos, eso es lo que dice la señora Everdeen. Pero, en realidad, a mí me parece que hace demasiado tiempo que venimos sufriendo la crisis— y es por eso que hace meses que no tengo el placer de comerme un ratón. Soy un gato. Se supone que mi principal alimento son los roedores, pero como los ratones faltan con aviso, tengo que alimentarme de la leche de una cabra apestosa que me saca la atención de mi querida Prim. Lamento si soy muy reiterativo, pero el odio que siento por ese animal es más fuerte que yo, me supera por completo.

Esa tarde, no obstante, me decido a realizar mi habitual recorrido por las calles de La Veta. No puedo quedarme a observar por la ventana como Prim asea a la cabra, le desliza la mano por el lomo y le susurra palabras cariñosas. Así que levanto la cola, me pongo mi orgullo de bufanda, y me voy a buscar algún aperitivo. Como mencioné anteriormente, los ratones cada vez escasean más por aquí y su recuerdo es algo lejano en mi memoria. Los bigotes me vibran de solo pensar la última vez que me hice con uno de esos rodeadores.

Para mi grata sorpresa, me encuentro con una cola escabulléndose por los contenedores de basura. Mis sentidos se ponen en completa alerta, me muevo tan rápido como mis patas me lo permiten, y me encuentro con mi nueva víctima. No es un ratón —¡Ya quisiera yo que lo fuera!— pero un hurón tampoco me disgusta. Por lo que me han comentado otros colegas de mi misma especie, los hurones son el sustituto ideal de un ratón.

—¡Hey, amigo! ¿No sabes que estamos en época de crisis? Todos los animales del vecindario, los que han sobrevivido a la hambruna de sus dueños, saben que es inútil buscar en la basura. Los humanos se comen hasta la última migaja de lo que tienen.

—Gracias por ponerme al día, noble señor gatuno —dice. Admito que mi estrategia para atraparlo fácilmente, y sin hacer esfuerzo físico, es entablar conversaciones formales para entrar en confianza. Luego dar el zarpazo cuando menos se lo esperen, pero me gusta que el hurón me llame _señor_. Al fin, alguien reconoce mi categoría—. Soy nuevo por el vecindario. Vengo del bosque más allá del alambrado.

—Resulta extraño que Katniss te haya pasado por alto.

—¿Quién es Katniss?

—La hermana de mi hermosa dueña —contesto—. Quizás la viste alguna vez. Es una chica de cabello oscuro que siempre tiene una trenza, y le gusta dispararle flechas a todo lo que se mueve.

Él se sorprende.

—¡Así que se llama Katniss, la malnacida! Esa chica quiso acabar con mi vida.

Entonces, me compadezco del pobre hurón que tuvo la desgracia de cruzarse en el camino de Katniss. También le invito a tomarse un tazón de leche de cabra y, naturalmente, él acepta y me cuenta que hace muchos días que no encuentra comida decente.

—Te lo digo, amigo. Estás épocas de crisis van a matarnos.

* * *

 _[Noche]_

Es durante la noche que la familia está completa, y por _familia completa_ me refiero a que estamos todos sin la cabra. Parece que mi suerte va mejorando de a poco porque Katniss consigue traer algunas legumbres para cenar —como dije anteriormente, los animales terminaremos muertos si las épocas de crisis siguen durando tanto. ¡No se lo vayas a decir a Katniss, humano! Desde hace mucho tiempo guarda la esperanza de deshacerse de mí. Si consigue hacerlo, ya sabré a quien culpar— y Prim me da un poco de su porción por debajo de la mesa.

—No le des de tu comida al gato.

—Pero él también tiene hambre, Katniss. A mí no me gusta cuando me suena el estómago porque no he comido en todo el día —dice mi noble dueña. Si pudiera le gritaría lo profundo que es mi amor por ella, pero me limito a maullar como respuesta—. El pobre Buttercup debe tener hambre como nosotras.

—Que se alimente con su propio veneno —murmura Katniss. Entonces, comienzo a sospechar que la chica está aliada con la cabra para destronarme de mi puesto ganado en el corazón de Prim. Pero, ¿saben qué? No lo van a lograr. No lo van a lograr—. Le servirá para sobrevivir todo un año.

¿Quiere insinuar que soy una serpiente venenosa? Aquí vemos los pocos conocimientos zoológicos que tiene Katniss. Para empezar no tengo una lengua bífida y se me entiende cuando hablo, mis palabras no son una constante variación de la letra _S_. No me arrastro por el suelo como esos viles reptiles, tengo un pelaje cual seda de verano en lugar de una piel escamosa y húmeda, y no tengo colmillos venenosos. Aunque, pensándolo mejor, me encantaría tenerlos para demostrarle a Katniss cuán mortífero puedo ser.

—Lo que pasa es que Katniss está celosa de Buttercup —asegura la señora Everdeen.

¿Ya dije cuánto aprecio a esta mujer sin nombre? Debo decir que al principio me parecía una mujer extraña por no tener nombre. Es decir, hasta la sucia cabra tiene por nombre Lady, ¿por qué la señora Everdeen no es más que señora Everdeen? Pero ahora que interviene a mi favor, me parece una mujer de lo más adorable. Puede que Katniss esté aliada con la cabra, pero yo tengo a la señora de la casa a mi favor.

—Yo no tengo celos del maldito gato.

—¡Katniss, se llama Buttercup! —exclama Prim. Ella siempre tan considerada conmigo. Prim, y ahora la señora Everdeen, son las únicas que saben reconocer el arduo labor que significa soportar día a día con Katniss—. No le digas _maldito gato_. Mi lindo Buttercup no está maldito.

Por supuesto que no estoy maldito. De hecho, soy lo único que da buena suerte en la casa. Ilumino cada rincón oscuro con mi inusual belleza, y ofrezco una atractiva visión a cambio de una pequeña ración de comida. ¿Qué es lo que hace Katniss? Ella atrofia la vista de los demás y no da a nada a cambio por el daño causado.

¡Tengo una idea!

Se me acaba de ocurrir una forma de cabrear a Katniss más de lo que ya hago. Lo primero que tengo que hacer es encontrar una bella fémina, y lo segundo es entregarle todo mi amor. Según las creencias paganas de los gatos, se dice que si conseguimos dejar encinta a nuestra compañera antes de pasada la luna del enlace, está asegurado que van a tener una camada de seis gatitos como mínimo.

¿Se pueden imaginar el ataque que le puede llegar a dar a Katniss? ¿No lo hacen? Pues yo sí. Seguro que le da un paro cardíaco o algo parecido. Antes de irme a dormir, rezaré al Gato de Muchos Rostros —nuestra figura máxima de adoración— y le pediré por ello.

A la mañana siguiente, comenzaré mi búsqueda de una fémina que esté a mi altura.


End file.
